


Missing scene after Natalie said yes

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Happy Memories, M/M, Missing Scene, talking at the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I never thought it was possible.... to have a family. Never really thought I want one to be honest.” - said Aaron quietly. - ”Not until I met ya.”“You wanted to have a family with me when you met me?” - asked Robert surprised.“No, you idiot. I wanted to smash your head in. You were so arrogant... and smug.”“Nice way to talk about the love of your life.”Or...This is what I think happened after Natalie agreed to be their surrogate so right after the ep on 23rd April ended.





	Missing scene after Natalie said yes

“She really said yes right? I didn't just... imagine the whole thing.” - asked Aaron when it was just the two of them. They let Liv go over the pub and tell the news, not to everyone of course, but to the immediate family. 

“If you imagined it so did I... so did Liv.” - laughed Robert as he pulled him close to cuddle up to him on the sofa. - “It happened. We're gonna have a baby.”

“I wanna be excited... but...” - said Aaron and suddenly everything went quiet. Robert looked at him with worry in his eyes. - “What if... we work ourselves up... for nothing? I mean... she can change her mind, anything can happen.” 

“Hey!” - said Robert cutting him off – “Don't think about that. Just be happy for now, yeah?” 

“I try.” 

“Good.” - he smiled – “It's our future. Nothing bad will happen if we start talking about our plans. We kinda have to sooner or later.”

“Like the color of the nursery?” - asked Aaron with a shy smile. 

“Like the color of the nursery.” - repeated Robert before he leaned over to brush their lips together. It was more about comfort than anything else, but it still felt good. For a minute or two they got lost in the feeling. The knowledge of reality. The happiness of their little bubble, where nothing else mattered. - “God I do hope he or she will have your eyes.” - sighed Robert stroking his cheek. 

“I want them to have your brain.” - said Aaron looking at his husband. It didn't go amiss that he was talking in plural. He loved the thought to have a football team of kids with Aaron... a whole army if need be. 

“That's not everything, it's a skill they can learn along the way. I want them to have your courage. Your personality.”

“I have a terrible personality so do you. Our kids are doomed either way.” - he laughed and Robert never felt happier than in that moment, hearing the laughter of the man he loved more than anything. 

“What?” - asked Aaron still chuckling when he noticed Robert's eyes on him. 

“Nothing. I just love listening to you talking about what our future kids should be like.” 

“So we're gonna have kids now ey? As in more than this one and Seb obviously.” - said Aaron with a smug smile.

“You were the one who started talking about “them”.” - laughed Robert before he looked at Aaron, seeing him blushing. -”But you know it's what I want too, right? I told ya. We can have a football team if you like. I just want it all with you.” - he said and Aaron couldn't wait longer to kiss him. So he did. To know that he's gonna have the family he was always dreaming about... with the man he's always loved? It was more than anything. It was really everything.

“I never thought it's possible.... to have a family. Never really thought I want one to be honest.” - said Aaron quietly. - ”Not until I met ya.” 

“You wanted to have a family with me when you met me?” - asked Robert surprised.

“No, you idiot. I wanted to smash your head in. You were so arrogant... and smug.”

“Nice way to talk about the love of your life.”

“Yeah... but you didn't let me finish.” - grinned Aaron.

“Go on then.” - said Robert crossing his arms over his chest. - “Tell me, I really wanna know.... how you can turn this into a compliment.” 

'Easy' thought Aaron – “Maybe you were doing me head in... but … I still couldn't stop thinking about you.” - he said before he smiled at Robert reaching for his hand. - “And.... it was before the new year.” - he muttered. 

“What was?”

“The first time... I... thought about you.... in my future. I mean for good.” 

“Really?” - 'So soon' thought Robert but he didn't say a word.

“Yeah, not that you were thinking about these things back then.” - he snorted.

“I was.” - said Robert slowly looking into Aaron's eyes. 

“What? When? Why didn't you tell me?” 

“First it happened after we found you in the woods... with Chas.”

“After that week.”

“After that week, yeah. I never allowed myself to really think about it... about you.. but still... it was definitely something that kept me awake at night.” - he said pulling him even closer. He got one arm around Aaron as he let him rest his head on his chest – “And now it's our reality.” 

“It really is.” - he whispered. 

“And I've never been happier. And it's because of you. And it was really love at first sight. I just couldn't admit it to myself at the time.” - he smiled. 

“You can stop with the soppy stories. You don't have to impress Natalie anymore.” - said Aaron, but deep down he knew Robert was telling the truth. 

“I didn't lie Aaron. I know I've never shown it to you at the beginning... not for a long time.... but I've loved you. I knew it...much more sooner than I first told you. I've always known you were gorgeous... I mean I have eyes... I've seen you.”

“You really mean that?” 

“Course I do, you idiot! Why do you think I was always so smug when we talked? It was part of the flirting.” - he grinned. 

“You're unbelievable.” - he laughed. - “You didn't even know if I was interested or not.”

“Yeah but... I fancied you anyway.” - he said kissing him gently. 

“Me too.” - said Aaron – “You were too hard to ignore... in every way. So you just got into me head.”

“What can I say... it's part of my charm.” - said Robert proudly.

“Nah, you're still a muppet but... I kinda promised forever so...”

“You stuck with me?” - asked Robert cheerfully.

“Yeah, you can say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see me posting about robron basically all the time come and check out my twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
